Más allá del silencio
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: Ova del FanFic 'Los que son odiados por amarse' - ¿Creen en el destino? Y ¿Qué es eso a lo que le llaman destino? Pues dejen que le relate una historia que de seguro… Les permitirá sacar sus propias conclusiones.


**Hola a todos, hace realmente mucho que no dejaba algo por aquí. No voy a hacerme de largas platicas como antes, espero que les guste y les agradezco que estén aquí para leer. **

**Ova de ''Los que son odiados por amarse''**

**Titulo: Mas alla del silencio**

**Personajes: Hiroto x Midorikawa**

**Género: Yaoi, Romance.**

**Anime: Inazuma Eleven.**

**Este anime junto con los personajes NO me pertenecen, la historia y los sucesos SI.**

**Más comentarios al final.**

_''Hay muchos tipos de silencios, los que no dicen nada, y los que lo dicen todo''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

* * *

-Su nombre es Hiroto Kiyama, él no habla mucho así que espero que todos sean buenos y lo ayuden a adaptarse.-

¿Creen en el destino?

Era un nuevo año en el instituto Inazuma, los chicos del 1-D recibieron esa mañana a un estudiante transferido.

Y ¿Qué es eso a lo que le llaman destino?

La profesora escribió el nombre del chico nuevo en la pizarra como se acostumbraba, y lo presento.- ¿Veamos, donde te sentaras?- Él chico era pálido y delgado, sus cabellos rojos y sus ojos verdes lo hacían ver realmente lindo, eso es lo que pensaban todas as chicas presentes. –Ya se, siéntate junto a Midorikawa-kun.- Le pidió sonriente mientras el nombrado se levantaba con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Pues dejen que le relate una historia que de seguro…

Su nombre era Riuuji Midorikawa, moreno y de ojos negros, con una cola alta verde manzana que se sentaba en el fondo de la clase porque le gustaba mucho dormir. Él chico nuevo asintió sin expresión alguna en el rostro, y se dirigió a su nuevo asiento.

Les permitirá sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-Mi nombre es Riuuji Midorikawa, es un placer conocerte.- Pero el chico no se veía muy feliz, asintió y miro al frente mientras comenzaba la clase, Midorikawa se inquietó un poco pero decidió no molestarlo, tal vez se sentía incómodo. Así fue durante todo el primer periodo.

Era hora del almuerzo, justo el momento en el que Midorikawa se despertaba gracias al olor de la comida, se dispuso a comer rápido pero miro el asiento a su lado y pensó que sería buena idea romper el hielo con su nuevo compañero.

-Disculpa, Kiyama-san,- Llamo su atención, éste giro su cabeza para mirarlo.- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a comer?- para sorpresa de Midorikawa, Hiroto asintió a su petición. Así que sonrió muy feliz y juntó sus asientos- ¿Qué trajiste para comer?- pregunto para hacer conversación, ya que su nuevo compañero no hablaba mucho, en realidad cualquiera pensaría que es mudo. Pero no dijo nada, solo le mostro de cerca un emparedado desabrido con queso, Midorikawa le pregunto consternado si eso era todo y de nuevo asintió inexpresivo.- ¿Te gustaría un poco de lo que yo traje?- Esa pregunta fue como un golpe en el corazón de Midorikawa, algo que amaba realmente era la comida y nunca ofrecía a nadie, pero sentía que esta vez debía hacer un esfuerzo, miraba los ojos de Hiroto y sentía una opresión en su pecho, como si fuese un libro abierto con las hojas en blanco. Hiroto negó con la cabeza y mordió su comida sin más, el moreno no quiso insistir así que no dijo nada y comenzó a comer. El resto del almuerzo fue bastante silencioso, cosa que molesto un poco a Midorikawa.

* * *

-¡Rayos! Es que no decía nada.- Exclamo histérico mientras se lanzaba a la cama y ponía una almohada sobre su rostro.

-¿Y porque no te fuiste?- Pregunto su acompañante, quien estaba sentado en una silla fingiendo leer un libro, como si fuese algo obvio.

-¿Qué estás diciendo tío Ichirouta? Yo, no podría hacer eso.- Respondió un poco decaído, la verdad es que recordar esos ojos lo deprimía, era nostálgico y no le gustaba sentirse así. Su tío lo noto así que le pregunto si algo malo le sucedía, Midorikawa negó con la cabeza.- Descuida. Es solo que, Hiroto se veía tan triste, como si necesitara desesperadamente de alguien que lo abrazara. ¿Me entiendes?- Él hombre dijo que si, entendía perfectamente a Midorikawa. Entonces cerro el libro y le pidió que lo mirara ''¿y qué es lo que sientes?'' le pregunto sonriendo de manera calidad y casi maternal - Siento que debo ayudarlo, quiero ser su amigo.

-Respuesta correcta Riuuji.- Dijo su tío -¿Sabes? Siempre te lo digo pero, te pareces mucho a tu madre.- Midorikawa rio un poco, exteriormente podría ser la viva imagen de su padre, sin embargo por dentro, era un Kazemaru de corazón inocente y bondadoso. – Esfuérzate, y estoy seguro que lograras alegrarle la vida a ese Hiroto del que me hablas.- Midorikawa asintió sonriente, brinco desde la cama y corrió a abrazar a su tío, le agradeció y salió corriendo de la habitación, con la misma energía de siempre.-Kazemaru nada,- suspiro una vez el chico salió del lugar- No hay dudas de que salió exactamente igual de hiperactivo que mi hermana.- Rio para sus adentro y comenzó nuevamente con su lectura, esta vez prestándole la debida atención.

A la mañana siguiente Midorikawa estaba decidido, iba a ganarse la amistad de Hiroto como sea. Había llegado temprano a clases y se dispuso a saludar enérgicamente a su compañero, Hiroto alzo ligeramente el brazo correspondiéndole el saludo y volvió a mirar al frente, irritando al chico. Pensó por un instante y se calmó, se sentó en su puesto dispuesto a no darse por vencido tan fácilmente, después de todo solo era el saludo inicial, aún quedaba un día largo. Esta vez no durmió en clases, estaba muy ocupado pensando en conversaciones divertidas y hasta chistes que podría decirle a Hiroto en el almuerzo. Tuvo algo de suerte, ya que el profesor que les daba clases antes del almuerzo no asistió ese día, tenía más tiempo para hablar con él.

-Kiyama-san, ¿cómo estas hoy?- Él aludido estaba leyendo una revista y ni siquiera levanto la mirada.-Esto… ¿Qué estás leyendo?- A esa pregunta si pudo responder, cerro la revista y acerco la portada al rostro de Midorikawa, permitiéndole leer el título.-Oh, ya veo.- Las cosas no estaban marchando del todo bien, Hiroto volvió a su lectura y Midorikawa estaba quedándose sin ideas, aunque aún tenía mucho tiempo.- ¡Lo tengo!- Exclamo contento, luego se dio cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta. Por suerte Hiroto no hizo más que ignorarlo.-Quiero decir… Kiyama-san ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de clases?- Él chico bajo nuevamente la revista y lo miro negando con la cabeza.- Perfecto,- esta era su oportunidad- ¿te gustaría venir conmigo después de clases? Me gustaría que conocieras un lugar.- Hiroto lo miro un instante, Midorikawa mantenía una expresión de nerviosismo que intentaba disimular. Finalmente él chico asintió y Midorikawa pudo respirar por fin.-Esta decidido.- Dijo dándole una sonrisa honesta a su compañero, el cual no correspondió. Pero no es porque no quisiera.

* * *

Ya casi era primavera, las calles estaban ambientadas con árboles de cerezos que esperaban la fecha para soltar sus pétalo con la brisa, Midorikawa le contaba lo maravilloso que eran esos meses del año para él, porque no podía esperar un día muy especial, el festival de primavera. Y se haría en el centro de la ciudad en un mes, con tiendas, música y fuegos artificiales. Midorikawa hablaba con tanto entusiasmo y fascinación que no se dio cuenta sino hasta llegar al lugar de que estaba comenzando a caer el sol.

-Llegamos,- le dijo a Hiroto mientras le mostraba las escaleras que se dirigirán a una gran torre con un rayo.- Este es mi lugar favorito: La torre Inazuma.- Subieron y Midorikawa lo invito a sentarse en el banco de madera que se encontraba allí cerca, Hiroto por su parte no mencionó nada en todo el camino y aun callado se sentó, dejando un espacio bastante considerable entre ellos.- Llegamos justo a tiempo para ver el mejor momento del día. Esta atardeciendo, mira.

Desde esa altura se podía presenciar como el sol se ocultaba lentamente, y como el cielo se tornaba en colores cálidos, era un momento único. Hiroto no dijo nada, solo miro el ocaso con los mismos ojos del día anterior, eso entristeció un poco a Midorikawa pero sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a hacer que su compañero hablara.

-Este lugar,- Comenzó, sin saber realmente que decir-Es muy importante para mí. ¿Sabes? Yo antes estaba en un equipo de futbol y por algunas cosas que pasaron, pues, veras… El punto es que el… un amigo de mi tío,- refiriéndose realmente a la pareja de Ichirouta- Me trajo hasta aquí y me dijo algunas cosas… En fin, lo que trato de decir, es que… - Estaba frustrado, no quería decir algo que no fuese necesario y no quería decir algo triste, además, el chico era solo un conocido y no tenía por qué enterarse de sucesos personales del pasado.- Este lugar me tranquiliza.- Concluyo por fin, un poco más relajado.

- Yo esperaba que, tal vez, si te traía a este lugar, ya no estarías tan triste.- Esas palabras hicieron que Hiroto volteara a mirarlo rápidamente, Midorikawa estaba mirando el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro –Y pensé que si estábamos aquí, te sentirías más, tranquilo. ¿Kiyama-san?- Midorikawa estaba sorprendido, miro a su compañero y luego su propia mano, estaba siendo sostenida sobre el otro chico, que ya no estaba tan lejos.

Hiroto lo miro con la boca a penas abierta, la fuerza y la profundidad de sus ojos hicieron que de algún modo, Midorikawa bajar la guardia. Se quedó hipnotizado ante aquella belleza que era mil veces más espectacular y magnifica que la puesta del sol, la cual se estaban perdiendo. Era como observar el universo, pero al mismo tiempo, eran unos orbes indescifrables, o más bien, que querían ser indescifrables.

-… ¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo?- Midorikawa estaba conmocionado, al fin, entrando en razón se dio cuenta. No creyó jamás que eso pasara tan rápido –Pues, está en tus ojos. Y yo pues, pensé eso cuando los vi.

Hiroto lo miraba sin expresar ninguna emoción, pero Midorikawa podía jurar que estaba sonriendo por dentro, aliviado. Y trataba por todos los medios en no mirarlo fijamente.

-… Gracias.- Una vez más hablo, era solo una palabra pero Midorikawa se sentía realmente feliz, tanto que le era difícil contener la emoción.

- Descuida, para eso están los amigos.- Le dijo sonriente, se sentía realmente bien. Hiroto lo miro unos segundos si decir nada- ¿Somos amigos, no? -Entonces se levantó soltando súbitamente la mano de Midorikawa, el cual no podía estar más confundido- Kiyama-san ¿ya te vas?- el chico comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Midorikawa se levantó para poder verlo. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego susurro con una sonrisa bastante falsa- Nos vemos mañana…-

Se miró la mano en la que Hiroto poso la suya con algo de curiosidad y decepción, todo entremezclado, sin saber muy bien porque lo tomo tan a pecho. Pero iba a averiguarlo.

* * *

Midorikawa estaba acostado en la cama de su tío, cubriéndose con la sabana hasta los ojos, se veía muy triste y estaba aún confundido. ¿Habré dicho algo malo? Pensaba, pero no estaba seguro realmente de haberlo hecho. Se cubrió completamente la cara.

-Riuuji ¿De verdad amas mi cama?- Pregunto su tío, que entraba con ropa doblada para guardarla en los cajones. Midorikawa no dijo nada, solo dio un suspiro profundo y exagerado, que le dio a entender a Ichirouta que debía hablar con el muchacho.- ¿Problemas del corazón?

-Es sobre Hiroto tío Ichirouta.- Él se rio un poco, preguntándole cual era la diferencia y molestando a su sobrino, quien se incorporó en la cama rápidamente para contradecir cualquier sospecha- Es que, paso algo hoy. Pensé que sería buena idea llevarlo a un lugar especial para mí pero,- mientras hablaba se podía sentir la tristeza en él, Ichirouta se acercó y se sentó en una esquina de la cama- Las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperaba.- Su tío le pidió que se moviera y se acostó a su lado, chocando su frente con la ajena sin lastimarlo, y abrazándolo por la cintura.-Yo,-Comenzó a susurrar- Tal vez dije algo que no debía tío Ichirouta.- Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, la verdad es que Ichirouta quería mucho a su sobrino y verlo así de frustrado y triste lo ponía mal.

-¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?- Midorikawa le dijo que no estaba seguro, entonces escondió el rostro en el pecho del mayor y este le soltó la cola de caballo para acariciar sus cabellos verdes, cosa que siempre ponía nervioso a Midorikawa pero nunca decía nada, ya que en realidad le gustaban esos mimos. Amaba a su tío, era una persona muy hermosa y amable, además de ser muy inteligente, siempre sabía que decir y resolvía los problemas con la misma facilidad que tenía él para estropear algo. Nunca se molestaba con él, jamás gritaba y era increíble en la cocina. Podría decirse que era la persona perfecta, al menos para sus ojos, y sentía que tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo como tío- ¿Realmente hiciste algo malo? Pues yo no lo creo, no estaba allí pero estoy seguro de que no serias capas de eso.- Ichirouta hablaba tan despacio que si no fuese tan importante la charla, seguramente Midorikawa se hubiese dormido en un instante.- ¿El lugar especial del que hablas es la torre?- EL menor murmuro un si, lo que hizo que Ichirouta sonriera de nuevo.- Buena idea. ¿Y qué fue lo que dijiste?

Midorikawa podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Ichirouta.

-Le dije que éramos amigos, pero soltó mi mano y se fue sin decir nada.

-¿Le tomaste la mano? Tal vez fuiste demasiado rápido.

-¡No es nada de eso!- Exclamo sonrojado Midorikawa, mirando a su tío con el ceño fruncido- Él fue quien tomo mi mano además ya hablamos de esto, lamento desilusionarte pero me gustan las chicas.

Midorikawa vivía con su tío, y la pareja de éste. Un profesor de educación física que en su tiempo libre trabajaba como el entrenador del equipo de futbol juvenil del instituto al que iba.

-A mí también.- Aclaro Ichirouta sin darle mucha importancia a ese hecho-Fuera de eso, ¿No has pensado que tal vez el chico es tímido? Deberías tenerle un poco de paciencia, quizás es de las personas que se toma su tiempo para tener amigos.- El mayor jalo a su sobrino para que se acostara nuevamente y lo acurruco en su hombro- Esta vez debes caminar a un ritmo diferente.

* * *

Midorikawa no tenía ánimos de nada esa mañana, se levantó suponiendo que Hiroto lo ignoraría por completo ese y el resto de los días hasta la graduación. Para su sorpresa no fue así.

-… Buenos días.- Le dijo Hiroto apenas Midorikawa se acercó a su asiento.

Estaba sorprendido de que Hiroto lo saludara, estaba a punto de quedar en shock pero decidió controlarse y devolver el saludo, fue a sentarse y noto que su compañero no dejaba de mirarlo. Le pregunto si le sucedía algo pero no respondió, entonces pensó que realmente no le pasaba nada, y se alivió de que no le guardara rencor como él creía.

Coloco su bolso en la mesa y se sentó bastante incomodo, no quería mirar de nuevo los ojos del chico pero la idea de que éste lo estuviese observando fijamente le hacía tener ganas de hacerlo. Pensó por un instante en preguntarle de nuevo si le sucedía algo pero sabía que no serviría de nada, el chico no iba a responderle.

Pero, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Quizás había algo en ese chico que le hacía tener ganas de estar con él y hablarle. Tal vez era ese aire de soledad que se esparcía a su alrededor, el hecho de que no hablara, sus ojos llenos y vacíos a la vez. Nada de Hiroto estaba decidido, definitivamente eso confundía a Midorikawa. Quizás eran sus ganas por saber lo que pensaba, ayudarlo o entenderlo. Pensó entonces que ayudarlo no era lo único, había aún muchas cosas, era todo muy complicado, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que quería ser su amigo. Y no quería verlo tan solo.

Pasaron dos semanas y no hubo ningún cambio digno. Hiroto asentía y negaba a todos, incluso a los profesores. La verdad es que era un chico muy brillante, tenía buenas calificaciones hasta ahora y era muy puntual. Por extraño que parezca las notas de Midorikawa no eran tan malas, pero nunca eran admirables ya que siempre dormía en clases, por suerte para él su memoria era lo suficientemente buena como para leer un poco en la noche y aprobar los exámenes con facilidad.

Estaba preparándose para dormir de nuevo esa mañana, acomodo la cabeza entre sus brazos suspiro cerrando los ojos, cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. No le dio importancia, pensó que quizá fue el viento, entonces un nuevo golpe lo interrumpió, acompañado de un siseo. Abrió los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa pero no se movió ni un poco. Un nuevo siseo llego a sus oídos, y en ese momento lo confirmo todo. Era Hiroto.

Dio giro a su cabeza y por fin lo miro.

-No lo hagas.- Dijo el chico. Sorprendió a Midorikawa.

-¿Qué no lo haga dices?- Hiroto asintió.- ¿hacer qué?- pregunto confundió ya que no habían hablado en días, y cuando lo saludaba o se despedía solo residía un ligero alzamiento de brazo.

-… Dormir.

-¿Qué?- Sí había entendido lo que le decía, pero aún no entraba en razón ni sabía porque le estaba diciendo aquello.- Es que me da sueño y yo-

-Riuuji.- Lo cortó Hiroto, mirándolo inexpresivo como siempre.-…No lo hagas.

Midorikawa se incorporó con los ojos realmente abiertos, estaban pasando demasiadas cosas juntas y no podía procesarlo todo tan rápido.

-Me llamaste por mi nombre.- Luego de unos segundos sintió mucha emoción, eso sí que era un progreso. De pronto sus mejillas se sintieron calientes y su respiración se tornó difusa.

-… ¿No puedo?- Pregunto Hiroto, quien cerro ligeramente sus ojos, viéndose, como decirlo. Encantador.

-S-si… Si, puedes.- balbuceó Midorikawa con dificultad, la cuestión no era si podía hacerlo o no, sino por qué lo hizo.- ¡Oh, mira la hora… Tengo que ir al baño! – Y como si la frase hubiese tenido mucho sentido, se levantó dispuesto a salir del lugar, tropezando con algunas sillas y compañeros en el camino. Hiroto siguió con la mirada a Midorikawa hasta que cruzo por la puerta, inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y miro la mano que uso para tomar la de Midorikawa. No se notaba, pero por dentro estaba confundido. ¿Tiene horario? Pensó de manera inocente el chico, y decidió sacar sus libros de texto sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Por otro lado, Midorikawa siguió corriendo, pero en dirección a los bebederos y no al baño como dijo antes en el salón. Al llegar se recostó en la pared y agradeció que nadie estuviese allí, seguramente estaban a punto de comenzar las clases.

Estuvo en silencio un instante, mirando el corredor, cuando por fin sintió que su emoción no podía ser controlada por más tiempo, y grito muy feliz que lo había logrado. Salto y bailo como solo un niño lo hacía, estaba realmente alegre de que Hiroto haya dicho su nombre que si salía alguien al pasillo no se iba a detener.

-Esto realmente es genial, ahora estoy más que convencido de que tengo esperanzas de ser su amigo. Solo debo esperar el momento ideal, y no decirlo por impulso.- De nuevo estaba decidido, esas acciones de Hiroto lo motivaron, y esta vez no se iba a dejar vencer tan rápido- Se preocupó por mí.- Dijo, pues el hecho de que le pidiera que no se durmiera no tenía otra explicación más que esa. Se giró hacia la pared y miro el suelo con una expresión inocente de confusión infantil –Tal vez le importo.

-¿Riuuji?

Era Hiroto. Midorikawa volteo velozmente con las mejillas colorada, deseando que no lo haya escuchado.

-Kiyama-san. Ya fui al baño,- Comenzó con algo de torpeza- Pero me dio sed, así que vine a comprar algo en la maquina.- Y concluyo con una risa nerviosa, esperando a que no notara nada. Hiroto asintió sin más.

-… Es tarde.- Dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que no quedaba nada para que las clases comenzaran, Midorikawa asumió que lo fue a buscar a los baños pero como no lo encontró quiso bajar las escaleras para buscarlo entonces en los baños de abajo, pero lo encontró allí. Hiroto miro la máquina expendedora de bebidas fijamente, Midorikawa lo miraba a él como tratando de leerlo.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- El chico lo miro y luego evadió los ojos hacia la pared.- ¿Nunca habías visto una de estas?- Le pregunto, pero entonces recordó que la ciudad en donde vivía antes Hiroto no era muy diferente a esa, solo que era más grande- Ya se,- Exclamo- No tienes dinero ahora. Descuida, yo invito.- Y saco unas monedas al tiempo en que terminaba la frase. Hiroto se acercó asiendo sonreír a Midorikawa, ambos miraron la máquina y entonces introdujo las monedas – Escoge primero.- Pero el chico no presionaba ningún botón y Midorikawa temía que si no lo hacía rápido la maquina se tragara su moneda – ¿Kiyama-san?- Y como si aquello lo hubiese despertado, presiono uno de los botones y salió su bebida. Midorikawa hizo lo mismo, solo que con más facilidad, ya que siempre compraba el té de limón.

-¿Te gustan muchas bebidas verdad?– Hiroto negó –Oh, entiendo.- En realidad no lo hacía pero sabía que no se lo iba a explicar, era muy difícil leer un libro que estaba en blanco.

Volvieron al aula luego de acabar sus bebidas. La profesora los miro de manera reprobatoria, Midorikawa se disculpó y ambos se inclinaron hacia adelante. Luego de eso se sentaron y no dijeron más nada durante el día.

* * *

Midorikawa corrió directamente al cuarto de su tío esa tarde, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta y entro de golpe en la cama. La pareja de Ichirouta estaba en casa esa tarde así que subió de prisa y entro al cuarto, viendo como su sobrino se acurrucaba sobre su almohada.

-¿Se puede saber que tiene tu cama?- Le pregunto con una ceja levantada, recostándose del arco de la puerta. Midorikawa se detuvo asustado y lo miro.

-Tío Endou, me asustaste,- suspiro ya más calmado- Esta cama me gusta más. ¿Cambiamos?

Endou cruzó los brazos formando una ''x'' con ellas rápidamente.

-De ninguna manera, la tuya es individual. Ya habíamos hablado de esto Riuuji, nada de lo que digas o hagas va a hacernos cambiar de idea. Además, no eres el único que ama esta cama.- Midorikawa volteo los ojos e hizo un puchero mientras escuchaba a su tío hablar, parecía un niño que estaba siendo regañado, pero no pretendía soltar la almohada- Devuélveme mi almohada.- Endou tampoco era una persona muy madura en esos casos, la verdad es que cuando de su único sobrino se hablaba, era totalmente inmaduro, como si la actitud y la energía de Midorikawa se le pegara. Tomo una parte de la almohada y comenzó a halarla, su sobrino comenzó a hacer lo mismo así que en poco tiempo eso se transformó en una batalla por el objeto en cuestión.

-Ustedes dos ¿Qué están haciendo?- Dijo entrando a la habitación Ichirouta. Midorikawa no perdió tiempo y grito que su tío lo estaba lastimando injustamente y no le quería prestar la almohada, mientras éste se justificaba diciendo que Midorikawa siempre hacia lo mismo y que tenía su cama, y aseguraba el hecho de no estar lastimándolo, además de gritarse insultos como mentiroso y egoísta. Ichirouta por su parte no quería escuchar a ninguno de los dos, esas peleas siempre tenía que detenerlas él o nunca se ponían de acuerdo – Ya basta, es suficiente Zatoru,- Dijo tomando la almohada sin problemas, ya que los otros lo que menos querían era ver a Ichirouta molesto. Midorikawa miro a Endou y rio, pero eso no le duro mucho- Tu también Riuuji. Ahora nadie tendrá esta almohada, y se acabó.- Ambos le pidieron que no la guardara pero fue inútil, así que no tuvieron más opción que aceptarlo por ese día. Ichirouta le pidió a su pareja que lo dejara a solas con Midorikawa así que se fue a la sala con una sonrisa, después de todo le encantaba discutir con ese adolecente con mente de niño, porque lo quería como a un hijo y lo trataba como tal. Además, no le gustaba hablar de cosas románticas, no era lo suyo. Pues eso es lo que creía que hablarían arriba.

Midorikawa se lanzó nuevamente a la cama boca arriba, abriendo brazos y piernas y estirándolas al mismo tiempo que daba un gran bostezo, pues estaba muy emocionado aun y eso lo ponía tan enérgico que se agotaba rápido. Su tío sonrió y coloco la almohada confiscada en el closet, se quitó la chaqueta ya que hacía calor y abrió la ventana.

-Entonces,- Comenzó Ichirouta –Cuéntamelo todo.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que tengo algo que contar? – Midorikawa estaba jugando obviamente, ya que tenía muchas ganas de contarle a su tío todo, pero le fastidiaba un poco que éste fuese tan exacto. Ichirouta se sentó en la silla y cruzo las piernas mu confiado.

-Te fuiste como si te hubiesen dicho que no podrías comer por cinco años, y volviste como si mañana fuese tu cumpleaños. ¿Pasaron cosas buenas con tu nuevo compañero?

Y dio en el blanco, como siempre.

Midorikawa le conto entonces todo su día, omitiendo partes irrelevantes y las que aún no comprendía. Ichirouta escuchaba atentamente. Era increíble para él lo despistado que podía ser su sobrino, hablaba con tanto entusiasmo sobre ese chico que sus ojos brillaban, lógico si siente más que solo aprecio.

-¡Eso es un gran progreso!- Le dijo Ichirouta a su sobrino luego del relato, realmente contento- Ahora es probable que se te sea más fácil el hablar con él. Sin embargo no debes olvidar caminar a su ritmo.- Él asintió- Y, hablando de este tema. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por este Hiroto del que hablas? - Midorikawa cambio su expresión a una de confusión, no entendía muy bien la pregunta y se lo hizo saber a su tío, quien suspiro gracias a la lentitud para analizar del menor - ¿Acaso es aprecio, cariño, o quizá-

-Te equivocas Tío Ichirouta,- Lo interrumpió abruptamente –Es un compañero de clases y me gustaría ser su amigo, nada más. Por favor no pienses cosas que no son.

Eso es lo que creía Midorikawa, pero Ichirouta no estaba del todo convencido. Él tenía experiencia ya que en su juventud actuaba igual de indirecto e indiferente ante ese tema, aunque no iba a darle más vueltas al asunto, eso era algo que debía resolver Midorikawa solo. Y temía que llegase a tardar más de lo debido. No quería que saliera lastimado.

-Te deseo suerte,- Dijo al final Ichirouta –En un rato baja a cenar.- y salió de la habitación dejando a su sobrino solo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Midorikawa llego al aula y no encontró a Hiroto. Pensó que quizás había llegado muy temprano ya que tampoco había muchos estudiantes en el aula.

Se sentó y decidió dormir un poco más, la verdad es que se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana, y finalmente se quedó dormido.

Midorikawa comenzó a sentir como lo toqueteaban en el hombro pero no quería moverse, luego pensó que podría ser Hiroto y resolvió levantarse, o el chico le regañaría por eso.

-… Buenos días.- efectivamente era él. Midorikawa estaba aún dormido así que no estaba pensando mucho en ese momento.

-Buenos días Hiroto.- Justo después de decirlo se tapó la boca con ambas mano sonrojado, pensaba en disculparse de inmediato por eso pero no salían las palabras, jamás le había llamado por su nombre. Solo se quedó mirándolo esperando a que él hiciera o dijera algo, pero solo se sentó en su asiento y saco sus libros.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Podría seguir llamándolo por su nombre? ¿No le importo? Estaba confundido. Luego recordó que Hiroto hacia lo mismo con él, ¿Por qué no iba a poder hacerlo entonces? Pero dudaba que sucediera otra vez, era demasiado vergonzoso por alguna extraña razón. Eso solo fue un accidente.

La hora del almuerzo llego y Midorikawa pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle por segunda vez comer juntos. Hiroto asintió y las mesas se unieron nuevamente.

-Hoy tocan salchichas con forma de pulpo,- Exclamo emocionado Midorikawa, ya que era un platillo que no comía a diario y le gustaba mucho -¿Qué trajiste hoy?- Pregunto sonriente, y el chico hizo lo de la última vez, le mostro un desabrido emparedado, pero esta vez de jamón- Ya veo,- Midorikawa estaba comenzando a impacientarse, siempre era lo mismo, o sino almuerzos empaquetados del supermercado. Sentía que Hiroto no estaba llevando una buena dieta y no le gusto para nada, así que se le ocurrió una idea. Tomo el emparedado de Hiroto y le coloco todas las salchichas- Oh disculpa, no pregunte si te gustaban. Pero no importa, estas te encantaran.

-No lo hagas.- Le pidió a Midorikawa mirando el plato, luego éste hizo lo mismo notando que ya no tenía salchichas, y no había probad ninguna.

Midorikawa le dijo que no importaba en absoluto, y luego de mucha insistencia Hiroto se comió el emparedado.

-Kiyama-san.-Llamo Midorikawa, pero Hiroto no dejo que dijera más nada.

-¿Por qué?- Y ahora estaba confundido, ¿Por qué, que? ¿Acaso era por como lo llamo?

-Disculpa pero – Estaba dudando un poco, de hecho estaba dudándolo mucho - ¿Está bien que te llame por tu nombre?- Hiroto asintió de inmediato, los ojos de éste brillaban en ese momento y el corazón de Midorikawa estaba a punto de desbordarse sin saber porque. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar y no podía estar más rojo-¡Oh mira la hora!- Exclamo –Debo ir al baño.- y se fue corriendo, esta vez al lugar dicho anteriormente, necesitaba mojarse la cara con agua fría.

''Así de sí tiene horario'' pensó Hiroto.

Luego de correr el pasillo llego al baño de chicos sin hacer ruido, miro a fuera y cerró la puerta suspirando. Cuando escucho un gemido que emanaba desde uno de los cubículos.

Dentro estaban dos chicos, uno de cabellos marrones que besaba el cuello del otro, de cabellos naranja y gorro rosado, el cual era dueño aquel sonido.

-Handa,- Suspiraba como podía el chico, tenía la cara rojo y ambos estaban sudando –Aquí no, alguien puede decirle a tu padre y-

-No me importa.- Lo corto el otro –Que se entere, ahora solo me importas tú. Tú y tú, para siempre Max.- El chico no podía estar más avergonzado, su novio siempre decía cosas así y era demasiado imprudente y terco, temía que los descubrieran porque ni siquiera pensaron en asegurar la puerta. Handa no estaba pensando en nada desde esa mañana, estaba muy ansioso y solo quería estar a solas con él.

-Hablo en serio.- Replico Max ya con la respiración muy agitada.

-Yo también.

Midorikawa estaba quizás más rojo que antes, que un tomate, y que los dos amantes juntos. No podía moverse ni sentir sus pies, pensó por un momento en el nombre del chico, trato de recordarlo ya que le sonaba familiar pero no podía concentrarse por los suspiros y gemidos del lugar, por suerte había cerrado la puerta así que suponía que nadie más escuchaba.

Solo deseaba que Hiroto no lo fuese a buscar, y agradecía de manera sarcástica su suerte.

Por otra parte, los amantes estaban cada vez más excitados. Se besaban, se acariciaban y Max se terminó dejando llevar por el otro, quien acerco ambas partes íntimas para comenzar a frotarlas en un intento desesperado por sentir más placer.

Midorikawa decidió vencer todo miedo y se dirigió a la puerta, que se veía bastante lejos en esa situación. Comenzó a caminar muy lentamente cuando un grito de placer lo sorprendió haciendo caer al suelo, provocando bastante ruido.

-¡Hay alguien aquí Handa!- El nombrado abrió la puerta del pequeño cubículo con ojos de fuego y hecho furia, pretendía golpear con mucha fuerza al que hozo destruir ese maravilloso momento de intimidad con su amado. Cuando notaron al no tan moreno Midorikawa tirado en el suelo, pálido.

-¡Tu, maldito infeliz!- Le grito Handa histérico- Juro que voy a matarte.- se sentó sobre la cintura de Midorikawa y tomo con mucha fuerza el cuello de su camisa, pero cuando se dispuso a dar el primer golpe fue detenido por su novio, quien le había tomado la mano a tiempo. Handa estaba confundido -¿Qué estás haciendo, no entiendes que él puede decir algo?

-¿Qué no eras tú el que decía que eso no importaba? Además, suéltalo ya, lo estás lastimando.- empujo a su novio hasta que este se levantó, luego, se sentó de rodillas junto a Midorikawa quien estaba muy agradecido y a punto de llorar de miedo – Estoy seguro que no dirá nada, -Dijo tomándole la mano con una sonrisa amigable – Parece buena persona.

Handa estaba comenzando a desesperarse, en ocasiones esa bondad de su novio era demasiado. Y era cierto que no le gustaba pelear tampoco, pero no poda evitar molestarse.

-Tú, enano. Nombre y aula.- Y como si fuese de vida o muerte, Midorikawa respondió.

-¡Riuuji Midorikawa de 1-D señor!

-Es un placer conocerte Midorikawa-san,- Dijo el chico que sostenía su mano, luego de eso lo ayudo a levantarse y continuo – Soy Matsuno Kuusuke y él es Handa Shinichi, ambos del 3-A. Por favor, no digas nada de esto a nadie ¿me lo prometes?

Claro, ahora lo entendía. Handa era el hijo del director de ese instituto, o hijastro, no sabía muy bien, pero si había escuchado rumores al respecto. Miro a Matsuno quien sonreía con ojos suplicantes y no entendió porque, pero no pudo contenerse a su rostro. Aunque en realidad no iba a decir nada al respecto a nadie nunca, era vergonzoso solo el hecho de haber entrado en el baño.

-No diré nada, lo juro.- Pero Handa dijo que no le creía, así que sin pensarlo comenzó a decir cosas – De verdad no diré nada, pero si no me creen les propongo un trato. Les diré algo de mí que nadie fuera de la familia sabe, y si en algún momento se llegan a enterar que yo dije algo, úsenlo como les parezca.- Matsuno no estaba de acuerdo pero a su novio le pareció la idea –Esto…- No estaba seguro de que iba a decir, así que solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente –Vivo con mis tío y su pareja, pero ambos son hombres.

Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos, luego Handa rio.

-Eso es suficiente para mí.- y por primera vez en ese momento sonrió.

-Midorikawa-san, no creo que eso sea malo.- Le dijo Matsuno, y el aludido sonrió.

-Yo tampoco. De hecho, es divertido, y he vivido tanto tiempo con ellos que ya me acostumbre. Espero que no me malinterpreten, yo no tengo nada en contra de eso.- Entonces Matsuno también sonrió y le estrecho la mano como un acto de complicidad mutua. Handa le dijo a su novio que debían volver ya a clases así que se despidió de Midorikawa y camino hacia la puerta – Adiós sempai.

Y se juró mentalmente no volver a ir al baño en el instituto.

* * *

Las clases del día ya habían acabado, así que todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para irse a casa. Midorikawa miro a Hiroto un instante y luego recordó lo sucedido en el baño.

''No me importa, ahora solo me importas tú, tú y tú para siempre''

Sacudió su cabeza sonrojado, nunca más iba a recordar eso y no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-Hiroto,- Lo llamo con algo de vergüenza. El nombrado lo miro sin decir nada – ¿Te, gustaría volver a ir conmigo a la torre? – Hiroto asintió y tomo su bolso, Midorikawa sonrió y se encaminaron al lugar que no visitaban en casi más de un mes.

Se encontraban subiendo las escaleras nuevamente, el atardecer estaba comenzando a hacerse presente. Se sentaron en la misma silla de madera y Midorikawa quiso con mucha fuerza que Hiroto le hablara de algo, cualquier cosa.

-Y dime, Hiroto ¿en dónde vives?

-… En un departamento.

-¿con tus papas?- pregunto de nuevo Midorikawa, esperando a que Hiroto dijera más que dos o tres palabras, pero el chico solo negó con la cabeza - ¿Algún familiar? – Y volvió a negar -¿Solo? – Hiroto no respondió a eso, pero Midorikawa sabía que la respuesta era un sí. Y eso explicaba sus almuerzos.

No quería seguir preguntando por temor a incomodarlo y obligarlo a que se fuera.

-¿Y Riuuji?

-¿Yo?- Hiroto lo miro esperando respuesta –Pues, mis papas viven en otro lugar, yo me quedo con mis tíos en su casa. Ellos viajan mucho y cambiarme a cada rato de escuela y amigos es algo que no quería, así que está bien, estoy feliz donde vivo y me veo con mis papas lo suficiente.

Se levantó y se dejó caer en la grama, Hiroto le pregunto porque lo hacía y Midorikawa respondió:

-Así puedo sentir, que toco el cielo.

Entonces Hiroto hizo lo mismo solo que con más lentitud, y del lado contrario, dejando su cabeza junto a la de Midorikawa, pero con los pies en el otro extremo.

Hiroto estaba pensativo, y Midorikawa lo noto de inmediato.

-Papá,- Comenzó el silencioso chico – Trabaja mucho. Me trajo hasta este instituto. Dijo que era el mejor. Me compro un departamento. Y se fue.- Midorikawa lo escuchaba palabra por palabra sin hacer ruido – Mamá, murió. Hace nueve años. Papá sufrió mucho, se hizo más estricto conmigo. Me dijo que, los sentimientos. Las emociones no importaban. Antes de irse. No hablo con él desde entonces. Nunca llama.- No pudo evitar explotar al escuchar eso. Midorikawa se incorporó raídamente y giro su torso para ver a Hiroto.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Estaba realmente furioso- No quiero ofender a tu padre pero ¿está loco ese hombre acaso? – Hiroto también se incorporó pero no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, ya que no creía haber dicho nada malo - ¿Cómo que los sentimientos y las emociones no importan? ¡Claro que importan Hiroto! Eso es lo que nos hace ser quienes somos, los sentimientos son los que nos hacen humano: Amar, odiar, estar triste o asustado. Son esos sentimientos los que nos definen, son esas emociones las que hacen que te sientas vivo. Hay muchos sentimientos que aun no entiendo, pero, estoy seguro de que, tu padre está equivocado.- Hiroto lo miro sin decir nada. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada más.

Luego Midorikawa bajo la cabeza un poco triste, las cosas volvían a complicarse por su culpa. Cuando sintió la mano de Hiroto posarse nuevamente sobre la suya, como la última vez.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Hiroto. Midorikawa no entendía en absoluto -… Te hice enfadar. Lo siento Riuuji.- Y ahora se sentía como un verdadero tonto.

-No, el que se debería disculpar soy yo. Diciendo todas esas cosas y hablar mal de tu padre. Lo siento.- Midorikawa se sentía realmente tonto, tenía ganas de llorar, muchas, pero quien no tendría con tan triste historia. Y era más fuerte para él, ya que era una persona alegre, que siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas y era muy positivo pero, eso también conllevaba a no saber cómo manejar situaciones negativas, y de tristeza. –Ya es muy tarde Hiroto, será mejor irnos.- Y se levantó con una sonrisa, no debía ponerse triste en ese momento, o eso era lo que él pensaba, ya que tenía prioridades más importantes que la tristeza, y era alegrarle la vida a su casi amigo.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba sentado en un banquillo del mesón frente a la cocina, con la mirada perdida y absorto en sus pensamientos. Esa actitud no era propia en Midorikawa, así que Ichirouta, quien estaba haciendo la cena, decidió comenzar esta vez él la conversación.

-Pienso que tal vez no seas su tipo.

-¿Se puede saber qué clase de comentario es ese?- Midorikawa se incorporó de golpe y miro la espalda de su tío muy sonrojado y molesto- No tiene nada que ver con ese asunto. Que no debería ser un asunto ya que ya lo discutimos. No soy gay y definitivamente no me gusta Hiroto.

-Pero tengo entendido por ti que volvieron de nuevo a la torre.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, definitivamente no tiene nada que ver. Solo volví para arreglar las cosas,- su cara estaba volviendo de nuevo a su tono natural, pero se veía bastante decaído. Aun no podía olvidar lo que le dijo Hiroto ese día.

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato bastante largo hasta que Endou, quien apareció en la habitación secándose el cabello con una toalla, apareció y lo rompió con su habitual sonrisa.

-Chicos, el festival está muy cerca. Tengo entendido que Riuuji jamás ha usado kimono, porque no compramos uno para él y para ti.- refiriéndose a Ichirouta, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco –Creo que sería divertido, y puedes invitar a tu amigo Riuuji, ese del que tanto hablan ustedes dos.

-Eso es-

-Una maravillosa idea,-Corto Ichirouta rápidamente –Creo que sería bueno que saliéramos todos juntos, pero sería raro para Hiroto-kun si saliera con Zatoru y conmigo sin conocernos,- Midorikawa sentía que no le gustaría lo que vendría a continuación -¿Por qué no lo invitas a comer el viernes?- Y por alguna razón no negó inmediatamente, estaba analizando la situación actual. Hiroto no sabía que vivía con dos hombres que eran pareja porque nunca se lo dijo, se preguntaba como lo tomaría. ¿Y si lo rechazaba y no quería ser su amigo? No podía arriesgarse, pero entonces, ese tipo de personas no le agradaban a Midorikawa y sabía que Hiroto no era así. Sin embargo, no se sentía bien al respecto, creía que era muy pronto. Estaba a punto de negar la propuesta cuando Ichirouta lo interrumpió nuevamente- Está decidido: Traerás a Hiroto-kun el viernes. Y es un buen día ya que Zatoru no tiene practica con el equipo.- Endou estaba de acuerdo, todos lo estaban menos Midorikawa, quien aún se encontraba confundido. Y también acordaron comprar los kimonos a pesar de que Midorikawa nunca había dicho que quería uno. Ahora debía pedirle a Hiroto que fuese a su casa antes del viernes y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Hasta que pasaron dos días.

Sabía que no tenía acción ya que tenía a su tío sobre él, pero no le terminaba de agradar la idea. Entro al salón pensando en que faltaba un día para el viernes y aun nada. Seguramente su tío lo regañaría en serio por primera vez en su vida, por cobarde. No quería que eso pasara, así que fue directo al asiento de Hiroto, se paró en frente respiro profundo Hiroto lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro a la cara. Una vez eso sucedió, todo el valor de Midorikawa se fue al caño, se puso rojo hasta las orejas y se sentó en su puesto si abrir la boca.

También se encontraba de ese modo por la conversación con Hiroto sobre su familia. Cada vez que recordaba las palabras que ese hombre le dijo a Hiroto su sangre fluía más rápido de lo normal y no podía evitarlo, por culpa de él Hiroto estaba de esa forma, todo era su culpa. ¿Por qué lo abandono así? ¿Acaso no lo quería? ¡Pero si era su hijo! Ese tema lo ponía más y más colérico.

-… Buenos días, Riuuji.

-Buenos días, Hiroto.- estaba frustrado, muy frustrado si no le decía se metería en problemas. Era ahora o nunca –Hiroto, necesito decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué es?- Hiroto lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos que lo ponían nervioso sin razón alguna. Trago con dificultad y observo su mesa muy avergonzado, pensando en lo siguiente que diría.

-Si te pareces bien, y no estas ocupado el viernes. Después de clases, te gustaría cenar a mi casa.

-Iré.- Midorikawa abrió los ojos lo más que ellos se lo permitieron. El chico había respondido tan rápido que ni siquiera se anticipó a eso. Horas de debate mental que fueron completamente innecesarios. Pero estaba feliz, así que sonrió. Le explico los detalles y le pregunto si había alguna comida que no le gustara, una vez que todo ese tema se soluciono pudo respirar más tranquilo.

De camino a su casa el viernes otro problema surgió. Ya que aún no le decía lo de sus tíos, y no sabía que pensaba Hiroto con respecto a ese tema. Era increíble que se le olvidara algo tan importante. Las calles estaba bastante silenciosas, la verdad ese sector era bastante tranquilo, estaba rodeado de vecinos amables y lo único que le molestaba es que ninguno tenía hijos de su edad así que solo podía ver a sus amigos en el instituto, quienes vivían del otro lado de la ciudad e iban al instituto tomando el tren cada mañana. Él solo tenía que caminar un poco y cruzar unas cuantas calles, no era un largo viaje, lo que agradeció ya que no encontraba forma de hablarle a Hiroto.

Cuando llego a la puerta pensó que era el momento adecuado para decírselo, bueno, no adecuado, pero si el ultimo que tenía. Luego ya no podría anticipar lo que sucedería a continuación. Aunque no se esperó nunca que Ichirouta abriera la puerta en ese preciso momento. Llevaba su delantal de cintura negro y una camisa manga larga blanca, con el cabello habitualmente recogido en una cola alta, amarrado esta vez hasta la mitad, dejando ver su verdadero largo, que llegaba hasta la cintura, y mantenía una sonrisa amable y sincera en el rostro. Se veía realmente atractivo.

-Hola chicos. Pasen por favor, no se queden solo mirándome.- Midorikawa estaba ligeramente sonrojado, con ese aspecto tan arreglado su tío se veía muy elegante, quizás había llegado hace nada del trabajo y por eso usaba pantalones casual negros y llevaba su cabello tan arreglado. Pocas veces lo lograba ver tan arreglado, era muy elegante y tenía la habilidad de irradiar aún más encanto de ese modo. Hiroto solo lo miraba pensando en que tal vez era un hombre de negocios, como su padre. Los chicos entraron así que Ichirouta se presentó al cerrar la puerta-Mi nombre es Ichirouta Kazemaru y soy el tío de Riuuji. Es un placer conocerte, Riuuji me ha hablado maravillas de ti.- Midorikawa se estaba sonrojando con más fuerza.

-Tío, él es Hiroto Kiyama. Mi compañero de-

-Es un placer,- comenzó Hiroto interrumpiendo a Midorikawa y haciendo una reverencia frente al mayor- Mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama y soy un amigo de Riuuji.

Midorikawa estaba sorprendido, muy sorprendido. Estaba tan sorprendido que no dejo de mirar a Hiroto mientras el rojo de su cara se hacía más fuerte. Hiroto, que se había enderezado y lo había comenzado a mirar a él, ya no tenía ese rostro que se mostraba frio, no mostraba expresión alguna pero mirarlo se le estaba haciendo cada vez más indescriptible a Midorikawa. Estaba feliz, no podía expresar su emoción, sucedían las cosas muy rápido y no sabía qué hacer, así que solo se alegró y le regalo una gran sonrisa.

Y se sentaron en los bancos del mesón frente a la cocina. Midorikawa le ofreció una bebida a su invitado con mucho nerviosismo, no sabía porque su tío Endou no bajaba aun, eso lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, más de lo que estaba anteriormente, no sabía que hacer pero no quería entrar en pánico. Luego, como si lo hubiese invocado, Endou bajo las escaleras y entro en la sala. Llevaba una chaqueta blanca sobre una franela naranja y unos jeans oscuros, también se veía bastante más arreglado de lo normal. Se disculpó por la demora alegando que estaba cambiándose de ropa y no encontraba algo importante. Se presentó ante Hiroto como tío de Midorikawa y pareja de Ichirouta, cuando su sobrino sintió que el corazón le saldría por la boca si no tomaba agua pronto.

-Soy amigo de Riuuji, mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama. Es un placer.

Nuevamente Midorikawa estaba que moría de pie. No hizo ningún comentario ni insinuó nada, ¿Acaso no le importaba nada de nada? No estaba seguro de eso pero en ese momento no importaba, comenzó a creer que Hiroto era la persona más interesante y genial que haya conocido jamás, y era su amigo, lo había dicho, ¡Dos veces! Ahora podía morir en paz. Metafóricamente hablando claro.

La velada marchaba bastante bien. Midorikawa tuvo que subir a su habitación ya que su madre lo llamaba y debía atender el teléfono, así que dejo a Hiroto un momento a solas con sus tíos.

-Kazemaru-san,- Llamo Hiroto – Su novio es Endou-san.- Midorikawa le había advertido a Ichirouta que el chico podía ser muy directo, así que respondió sencillamente que si- Esta consiente que es hombre.- esta vez asintió sonriente -¿No está mal eso? – Ichirouta decidió responder eso con algunas palabras para que Hiroto las analizara.

-Tu sabes que mi novio es un hombre.- Hiroto asintió - ¿Eso te molesta o te incomoda? – Hiroto negó -¿Y, te parece que este mal? – Entonces Hiroto no dijo nada, se quedó pensando mientras observaba el rostro sonriente del mayor, luego miro a Endou, quien también sonreía. Midorikawa bajo poco después, lo miro y luego de eso decidió responderle a Ichirouta:

-Creo que no está mal eso.

* * *

Solo podía hacer más feliz su vida el momento en que llegara el Festival de primavera, y ya que no pudo negarse compro un kimono que le pareció adecuado para él. Le pidió a Hiroto que lo acompañara al festival y éste acepto.

Faltaban solo dos y días, ya todos estaban comenzando a armar las pequeñas tiendas y a decorar los alrededores. Había personas por todos lados trabajando y riendo, Midorikawa y Hiroto estaban caminando mientras observaban como iban de un lado a otro con tablas de madera y pinturas. Midorikawa le hablaba a Hiroto sobre lo maravilloso que eran los festivales en Inazuma, le decía que se divertiría mucho porque la comida era deliciosa y eso ponía a la gente feliz.

Cuando cruzaban la calle, Midorikawa seguía hablando y Hiroto solo escuchaba, cuando un niño pequeño pateo muy fuerte la pelota haciendo que llegara a los pies de Hiroto, quien la tomo y se dispuso a devolvérsela. Una camioneta que llevaba materiales para el festival estaba pasando justo con Hiroto, dejándolo en medio.

Pero Midorikawa fue más rápido.

Corrió con todas su fuerzas y empujo a Hiroto lejos del peligro. Como consecuencia su cuerpo fue chocado por el vehículo, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Hiroto se acercó corriendo, se inclinó para estar lo más cerca que podía de su rostro, le toco la mejilla y comenzó a susurrar su nombre:

-Riuuji, Riuuji. Responde.

Un par de horas más tarde la sala de espera del hospital mantenía a los tíos de Midorikawa y a Hiroto muy nerviosos. Aun no sabían nada, y si no fuese por el apoyo de Endou, Ichirouta ya se abría desmoronado. Hiroto solo pensaba en que lo había hecho de nuevo, había logrado que otra persona que era parte de su vida fuese lastimada por su culpa; primero sus padres, ahora Midorikawa. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, agacho su cabeza y entrelazo ambas manos apretándolas. Parecía que cada vez que decidía abrirse con alguien, esa persona buscaba la manera de salir de su vida abruptamente. No quería creer que era grabe, pensaba que Midorikawa saldría bien de esa habitación y le regalaría nuevamente una de sus hermosas sonrisas tan amigables, y le diría que todo estaba bien. No quería alejarse de ese chico, era la primera vez que no quería alejarse, se sentía tan bien solo escucharlo hablar de cualquier cosa, desde el momento en que hablo sin razón sobre su padre, no sabía porque lo hizo pero allí estaba, hablándole sobre su vida personal a un desconocido. Huyendo de la palabra amigo.

¿Por qué no fui yo? Pensaba al tiempo en que las puertas se habrían dejado ver a un hombre alto y moreno, de cabellos verdes más arriba de las orejas y traje negro, junto a una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules y ojos negros, muy parecida a Ichirouta, ambos con rostros de terror y tristeza. Eran los padres de Midorikawa.

La hermosa mujer corrió a los brazos de su hermano mayor quien la tomo con delicadeza y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza mientras la consolaba, no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, y debían reencontrarse en esa situacional desagradable. El padre de Midorikawa camino hacia la mujer de la recepción preguntando por su hijo y por el doctor que lo atendía, querían saber desesperadamente que pasaba. La amable señora le pidió que por favor se calmara y le explico los procedimientos que debía cumplir el doctor antes de ver a los familiares, pero le aseguro de que todo estaría bien, así que el hombre se tranquilizó un poco pero aún no estaba contento.

Unas horas más tarde el doctor que atendía a Midorikawa salió del pasillo y se acercó a todos llamando a los familiares del chico. Todos se acercaron, excepto Hiroto.

Entonces el doctor comenzó a explicarles lo que sucedía; Midorikawa fue llevado a que le hicieran unas radiografías, luego lo operaron de emergencia y ahora estaba estable, pero lamentablemente se había roto una costilla y su rodilla derecha estaba herida. La madre de Midorikawa tomo la mano de Ichirouta con fuerza.

-¿Tuvo algún accidente en la pierna derecha, cierto?

El padre de Midorikawa le explico que hacía ya un par de años atrás, Midorikawa se había fracturado la rodilla cuando jugaba futbol y ya no podía hacerlo más. No era grabe, pero sabían que otro golpe podría dejarlo en bastón para siempre y ya no podría correr. Hiroto se sorprendió por lo que estaban diciendo, a lo lejos podía escuchar la conversación y no lo creía, no sabía lo del accidente, Midorikawa jamás se lo dijo. Se sintió aun peor cuando pensó que ya no podría correr más, que le costaría subir las escaleras hacia la torre de metal y que ya no podrían caminar todo el tiempo al parque.

-Ya operamos la costilla con éxito e inmovilizamos la rodilla del chico, ahora solo queda ser pacientes y esperar a que despierte.- Todos agradecieron al doctor y al fin suspiraron más tranquilos. Los padres pidieron verlo pero el doctor les dijo que era mejor dejar que descansara, luego que despertara podrían verlo tanto como quisieran, todos aceptaron y se sentaron a esperar.

Pasaron un par de horas más hasta que volvieron a ver al doctor, pero sus palabras no fueron lo que ellos esperaban.

-Midorikawa Riuuji ya despertó, pero no deja de repetir desde que despertó que quiere ver a alguien con el nombre de Hiroto.- Todos se sorprendieron con sus palabras, más que todo Hiroto ya que nunca pensó que eso pasara. Por supuesto estaban aliviados y felices de que al fin despertara pero ¿Que lo primero que dijera fuese eso? Nadie se lo espero por supuesto, pero Ichirouta estaba feliz y se podía ver en su sonrisa. Le susurro a Hiroto en el oído que no hiciera esperar al bello durmiente y lo empujo disimuladamente hacia adelante mientras le decía al doctor que él era a quien Midorikawa quería ver. El doctor llevo a Hiroto hacia la habitación de Midorikawa y le pidió que se tomara su tiempo. Ichirouta miraba a su hermana sonriente y la llevo casi a rastras hacia la cafetería para contarle algunas cosas y que no estuviese tan perdida. Endou estaba sentado en una de las sillas azules junto al padre de Midorikawa explicándole que Hiroto era el chico que fue salvado por su hijo de ser atropellado por la camioneta.

Hiroto estaba junto al doctor y frente a la puerta, pensando en lo que debería decirle a Midorikawa cuando lo viese. El doctor le dijo que debía atender otras cosas y que entrase cuando estuviese listo, luego se fue dejando al chico solo. Hiroto tomo la perilla y la giro, y lo primero que vio fue la cama vestida de blanco y a Midorikawa tendido en ella, con su pierna derecha elevada y vendado. No sabía que decir, estaba esperando a que Midorikawa lo hiciera, pero ninguno decía nada.

Hiroto entro y cerró la puerta, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla junto a ésta. Midorikawa lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, casi indetectable. Luego de unos segundos de mirarse en silencio cerró los ojos y sus lágrimas salieron sin más, lloro como un niño pequeño, le dolía el pecho pero no podía detenerse.

-¡Me alegra que estés bien!- Le dijo entre llantos a Hiroto –Estaba muy preocupado por ti ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Estas herido? – Midorikawa lloraba y Hiroto lo miraba sin decir nada. Luego de unos segundos se detuvo y luego Hiroto se levando de la silla, se acercó aún más a la cama y abrazo con muchísima delicadeza a Midorikawa, quien estaba atónito ante tal acción. Hiroto a penas y lo tocaba, por temor a lastimarlo, pero mantenía su barbilla sobre el hombro de Midorikawa y éste podía sentir la respiración del otro en su cuello. Midorikawa comenzó a llorar nuevamente, esta vez su llanto era más clamado y estaba muy sonrojado, cuando Hiroto comenzó a hablarle al oído.

-Lo siento. No te preocupes por mí. Lamento tus heridas. No quería que pasara esto.- Su voz era profunda pero suave, sus pausas eran largas y su respiración relajante-No quiero que te lastimes, por mi culpa. Lo siento Riuuji.-Midorikawa solo lloraba sin saber que decir- Riuuji. Me salvaste. Gracias. Gracias por, seguir aquí. Debes prometer, que no te iras. Riuuji yo, no quiero que te alejes de mí. No quiero, no quiero sentir que te alejas.

Y se mantuvieron así por un tiempo que nadie quiso contar.

La noche siguiente el festival tuvo lugar sin retrasos, las personas responsables de la camioneta se disculparon y se dispusieron a pagar los gastos de la cirugía pero la madre de Midorikawa no se los permito, después de todo fue un accidente y estaban arrepentidos, además de que ya habían pagado todo.

Ninguno de los que estaban en la sala de espera fue al festival. Midorikawa estaba triste por no poder ir y estaba molesto porque los demás no lo querían hacer. Pero a ninguno le agradaba la idea de ir a divertirse mientras él se quedaba encerrado en el hospital solo. Pero no podía hacer nada más que aceptar sus decisiones, pues no era tan malo, estaba rodeado de mimos y sus padres estaban allí. El único problema sería que no podía mirar directamente a Hiroto sin sonrojarse, nadie le había dicho nunca esas palabas y no sabía cómo tomarlo, estaba feliz por supuesto pero su corazón latía muy fuerte cuando recordaba esas palabras con la voz de Hiroto y el olor de su cabello. No podía aguantarlo, estaba perdiendo la cordura y pronto sedería ante ideas absurdas que no quería ni imaginar.

Leía una revista que Hiroto le había llevado para que se entretuviera mientras el otro chico hacia lo mismo, cuando su padre entro a la habitación.

-Riuuji,- Lo lamo su padre, el hombre se veía bastante serio- Tenemos que hablar. A solas.- Al escuchar eso, Hiroto supo que debía irse así que se levantó pero fue detenido por Midorikawa, quien dijo que lo que tuviesen que decirle, podían hacerlo con su amigo presente- Está bien, como quieras. Tu madre y yo hablamos y tomamos una decisión, lo mejor para ti es que vengas a vivir con nosotros.- Y en el instante en que esas palabras terminaron de pronunciarse, Hiroto dejó caer la revista que sostenía, Midorikawa miro al chico rápidamente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo y desde que vivía en esa ciudad, mostro expresión en su rostro.

Era de terror.

* * *

Hiroto se encontraba en la entrada del instituto, pensando en muchas cosas, en todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado, las cosas que hizo y no hizo, lo que quería hacer en un futuro. Nunca se le paso por la cabeza tener un mejor amigo, y menos enamorarse de él. Había recordado muchas cosas la verdad, todo lo que vivió desde que se mudó a esa pequeña ciudad y los giros que dio su vida, la verdad es que era un chico que meditaba mucho sobre muchas cosas, pues habían pasado muchas cosas. Ya había pasado un año. La víspera de navidad se acercaba, hacia frio pero él seguía allí, esperando mientras pensaba, observando el pequeño parque frente al instituto y a un gran árbol que allí se encontraba, había una leyenda sobre ese árbol y un fantasma enamorado pero no la recordaba muy bien en ese momento.

Estaba más concentrado en una conversación pasada, corta pero importante. Y recordaba cada palabra como si la hubiesen dicho esa mañana ''Lo siento, pero no puedo. Mi vida está hecha aquí y no voy a cambiarla. No ahora, así que lo siento. No dejare que esto afecte mi vida. ''

Se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se había parado junto a él, alguien muy especial.

-¿Hiroto-kun? ¿Te volviste a quedar soñando despierto?- Hiroto miro a Midorikawa y tomo su bolso, el chico le decía que no era necesario pero no lo escuchaba. -¿Te sucede algo hoy?

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Tachimukai-san que lo quieres?- Nunca dejo de ser tan directo. Midorikawa se puso rojo de inmediato comenzó a decir incoherencia y a negarlo todo. Hiroto solo caminaba en silencio, como siempre, pensando en qué debía hacer ahora, ya había pasado un año y seguía enamorado de su amigo, pero seguía sin hacer nada al respecto, no estaba seguro de que paso debía dar. Midorikawa había cambiado el tema y comenzó a hablar del intercambio de regalos que planificaba en casa de Tachimukai, todo iba a ser perfecto, lo emocionaba mucho pensar en a quien le habrá tocado su nombre, pero Hiroto lo sabía, pues había sido él y ya tenía su regalo, una linda bufanda naranja que habían visto en una tienda unos días atrás.

En esos momentos se dirigían a un restaurant/cafetería cerca del instituto donde servían helados muy buenos. Cuando entraron se sentaron y Midorikawa pidió un helado demasiado grande, afuera hacia frio pero al entrar a ese lugar simplemente tomar algo caliente sería tonto, hacía mucho calor. Hiroto pidió una bebida de mango y luego la campana de la puerta sonó.

-Genda, volví.

-Sakuma, ahora te atiendo. ¿Lo de siempre?

-Claro.

…

Cuando salieron del local se dirigieron a sus casas y Hiroto espero hasta que la silueta de Midorikawa desapareciera. La verdad es que el chico que había entrado al lugar anteriormente era muy lindo, pero no podía superar a Midorikawa nunca, ese ser tan despistado, adorable, amable y bondadoso lo traía por las nubes y no podía hacer nada.

¿Pero que iba a hacer si era amor? Era la primera vez que lo sentía pero no había dudas de que nunca se iría de él, era demasiado fuerte, tanto que dolía.

Luego llego el día del intercambio en la casa de Tachimukai. Había más personas de lo que él esperaba pero el ambiente se sentía bastante bien. Cuando se disponía a hablar con Midorikawa fue rápidamente jalado y llevado a otra habitación de la casa. Era una persona que apenas había conocido hace un par de meses pero le agradaba, aunque era un poco raro.

-Hola Hiroto-kun, ¿Me recuerdas verdad? Soy Fubuki Shiro.

…

Una vez le entrego la bufanda a Midorikawa supo que no soportaría por más tiempo esa tortura, debía decirle lo que sentía y debía hacerlo en ese momento. Así que espero a que los invitados se fueran y se fue a una habitación con Midorikawa.

-Midorikawa.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? ¿Estas molesto conmigo?- la cara de Hiroto parecía más seria de lo normal.

-… Quiero un hijo.

-¡¿qué?!- Y como siempre, la personalidad directa del chico no se hizo esperar.

-ya lo decidí. Tachimukai-san tiene uno, nosotros también podemos tenerlo.

-¿estás loco? ¡Hay una gran diferencia! ¿Lo sabias?

-ya lo pensé mientras comía pastel. Esperaremos hasta ser adultos, terminaremos la universidad, compraremos un departamento, nos casaremos y tendremos un hijo.- Midorikawa estaba completamente conmocionado, la actitud despreocupada y calculadora de su amigo se le seguía haciendo un tanto inesperada de vez en cuando, y esa vez no era la excepción.

-creí que entendías que lo de casarnos era solo una broma de Fubuki-san- Hiroto fue acercándose a Midorikawa hasta acorralarlo contra la pared, apoyando sus manos en ella para que el chico no escapara.

-seré breve. Eres una persona muy despistada pero, y a pesar de todo eso. Me gustas, y quiero que estemos juntos por siempre.

-Hiro-

-déjame terminar- Lo corto rápidamente, entonces comenzó a acercar su rostro al otro, y dio pequeños besos a la mejilla ajena, sonrojando al chico- Te amo, quiero que estés conmigo y con nadie más. Quiero que pienses en mí y en nadie más, no quiero que te guste ni Tachimukai-san, ni ninguna otra persona, quiero que solo tengas ojos para mí, anhelo despertar y ver tu rostro soñoliento a mi lado, poder acariciar tus cabellos cuando quiera, darte más regalos que te pongan esa sonrisa en el rostro, recordarte que te protegeré siempre y que conmigo nada malo te sucederá, desvelarnos mientras te acurrucas en mi pecho y hablamos de cosas tontas. Llevarte al cine, al museo, al centro, al parque, hasta a una esquina si lo prefieres, poder tomarte de la mano mientras caminamos, susurrarte cosas que sé que te sonrojaran, invitarte helados siempre… Y muchas otras cosas que se me ocurrirán con el tiempo, porque tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en cómo hacerte feliz. Quiero poder ver tu sonrisa siempre y saber que es por mí, y besar tus labios sin que lo esperes. Siempre te he querido y te lo he demostrado, no hay nada más importante para mí que el que estés bien, no importa lo demás. Solo quiero que salgas conmigo y luego me dirás si quieres continuar, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás-

Ambos quedaron en silencio, pero estaba hecho. Había dicho todo eso con la mayor honestidad del mundo, quería creer que iba a ser escuchado y comprendido, pero aun no tenía respuesta. Midorikawa por otra parte estaba muy confundido; es cierto que luego de ese accidente y de muchos otros sucesos se dio cuenta de que no le gustaban tanto las chicas como él creía, pero era tan despistado que tampoco noto que su amigo estaba en las mismas condiciones, y menos que era por su culpa. Su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de él, eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara y sus mejillas ardieran, cosa que sucedía cada vez que él estaba cerca. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había pasado para que él se enamorara, o que había hecho para que así fuese. No sabía que pensar al respecto, pues quería a Tachimukai pero ahora dudaba, era mucho mayor que él, aunque el menor de todos los adultos que lo rodeaban, pero estaba fuera de su alcance y sabía que no lo veía como él lo hacía.

Y ahora Hiroto, siempre tan directo, lo descolocaba con facilidad y eso le molestaba porque siempre acababa sonrojado y confundido, ya no quería estar confundido.

Hiroto se acercó aún más a su cuerpo y coloco la barbilla en su hombro, haciendo que Midorikawa perdiera el sentido de su respiración.

-Hiroto-kun,- Comenzó sin saber realmente que decir, como siempre- Tu eres muy importante para mi.- Hiroto le iba a pedir que se detuviera, de verdad no quería escuchar la respuesta. Estaba asustado, pero Midorikawa le pidió que lo dejara hablara, así que no tuvo otra opción, debía ser fuerte. Midorikawa lo abrazo por los hombros y Hiroto tomo su cintura- Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, te agradezco tus sentimientos. Yo, no estaría seguro si lo hubieses dicho hace un año, porque era muy testarudo pero ahora veo todo de una manera diferente. Ahora estoy seguro de lo que sentía hace un año.

Se separaron un poco para mirarse, luego Midorikawa termino de hablar.

-Creo que después de todo, sí siento algo por ti.

* * *

Ichirouta llamo a su sobrino y a su amigo, los cuales aparecieron un tanto sonrojado.

-Hiroto esta, ¿Sonriendo?

-¡nosotros nos adelantamos!- informó Midorikawa realmente rojo, mientras se llevaba a Hiroto de la mano hacia la calle. Hiroto continuo sonriendo, era pequeña, pero una sonrisa muy hermosa. Además no podía dejar de ver su mano, que estaba siendo sostenida por ese chico que tanto lo volvía loco.

Salieron a la calle y Midorikawa mantuvo la cabeza gacha un rato, estaba muy avergonzado. Cuando sintió la mano de Hiroto posarse en su mejilla levantándole el rostro, dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Midorikawa se sorprendió pero no tardo en dejarse llevar por el otro, pues era el primer beso de ambos y se sentía muy bien.

Hiroto lo trato con mucha delicadeza, luego se separaron y pudo ver el rostro colorado de Midorikawa.

Ya no necesitaban decir más nada, ya no hacía falta pensar en nada más, pues el silencio era la mejor forma que tenía Hiroto para expresarle lo que sentía, como lo había hecho desde siempre. Y Midorikawa logro leer al fin las letras que se dibujaban en ese libro abierto, que se permitió ser le ido únicamente por él.

* * *

**De verdad a pasado mucho tiempo desde que subo algo, lo voy a estar haciendo semanal, pero si quieren enterarse mejor de todo pueden ir a mi facebook y con gusto aceptare sus solicitudes.**

**Dato importante: Si quieren entender un poco mejor el final, sean bienvenidos a leer el fic de ''Los que son odiados por amarse'' o pueden simplemente leer el ultimo capitulo, que es en donde salen estos personajes. Pero eso lo dejo a su juicio.**

**De verdad se los agradezco y esperare sus comentarios. **

**Hasta pronto.**


End file.
